


WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Мини (2)

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 13





	WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Мини (2)

**Название:** Приключения Черного Зонта  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** мини (3645 слов)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд, Шерлок Холмс  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** NC-17  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Краткое содержание:** Что будет, если мистер Зонт возьмёт слово? Или НЕ возьмет?  
**Размещение:** запрещено без согласия автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 - «Приключения Черного Зонта»  
  
Ему снился сон. Эротический сон. Чертовски реальный и очень горячий! Он дрочил со всей присущей ему старательностью, используя мастерство, наработанное долгими одинокими ночами, применяя техники, изобретенные в дни тоскливых будней.  
  
Член в его ладони крепчал и увеличивался, заставляя испытывать ни с чем не сравнимый кайф всевластия. В его руках сейчас был сосредоточен весь Майкрофт — от макушки до самых пяток, дрожащий, совершенно расхристанный и такой настоящий!  
  
Он задвигал рукой быстрее, вырывая из горла Холмса крик удовольствия, и не выдержал сам, стиснув свой член через ткань брюк.  
  
Протяжное «Грегори» стало усладой для его ушей, и он кончил — бурно, с рыком…  
  
— Еба-ать! — прохрипел Грег Лестрейд, нащупав рукой выключатель ночника и откидывая одеяло. — Как чертов подросток!  
  
Он неловко встал, стараясь не запачкать постельное бельё, скривился от ощущения липкости и поплелся в ванную. Рациональная часть его уже проснулась и начала капать на мозги, вещая, что он, в общем-то, вовсе не гей и вполне себе любит женские прелести — сиськи и пись… все остальное, в общем. И член его интересует только свой собственный, причем именно для того, чтобы эти сиськи и пи… — все остальное! — трахать. А не дрочить во снах мужику, да еще какому мужику! Господи, еще пару лет назад ему и в голову не могло прийти, что он будет просыпаться в собственной сперме после горячего сна с участием братца Шерлока!  
  
Грег мылся, яростно натирая себя мочалкой. Будто бы мочалка способна изгнать образ Холмса из его озабоченной башки!  
  
Вылез из душа, вытерся и провел рукой по запотевшему зеркалу. Выставил палец вперед и максимально строго произнес:  
  
— Если ты не найдешь себе кого-нибудь, то сотрешь руку в кровь и тебя уволят! Почему? Потому что ты больше не сможешь писать ручкой и печатать на клавиатуре этой рукой! И это будет самый смешной конец твоей карьеры! Ты понял?  
  
Отражение криво усмехалось, корчилось и рыдало стекающими по зеркалу каплями.  
  
— Ни черта ты не понял! Шерлок прав, ты — идиот! Я — идиот. Честолюбивый самонадеянный придурок и мечтатель, блядь! Как будто бы ЕМУ интересен старый потрепанный бобби…  
  
Грег бросил полотенце на пол и голый поплелся в кровать. У него была еще пара часов для сна. Остановившись возле кровати, он откинул одеяло. И замер. Вытаращил глаза на лежащее в его постели нечто и раскрыл рот, становясь похожим на весьма непривлекательную рыбешку гуппи.  
  
— Ебаный папуас…  
  
В кровати возлежал стильный, эффектный, дорогой… черный зонт. Чертов зонт Майкрофта Холмса.  
  
Грег отскочил от кровати и вжался в стену. Как у него в постели оказалась эта штука — он не знал и знать не хотел. Зажмурился сильно-сильно, так, что под веками заплясали искры, и задержал дыхание. Открыл один глаз, потом второй и в ужасе вцепился в шевелюру. Зонт лежал недвижим, красуясь черными складками и сверкая серебряной кнопкой на «талии». Ручка насмешливо блестела в свете настольной лампы, будто бы издеваясь над Лестрейдом. Ему на миг показалось, что зонт пошевелился.  
  
— Откуда ты здесь? — несколько истерично обратился Грег к дорогому аксессуару.  
  
Зонт молчал. Грег обошел кровать с другой стороны и опустился на колени. Вытянул руку вперед и на долю секунды завис, а потом резко схватил зонт и опрометью бросился вон. Как был, голышом, вылетел в коридор, распахнул дверь и выставил зонт за пределы своей квартиры. Захлопнул дверь и выдохнул с облегчением. Спустя секунду долбанул себя по лбу и открыл дверь, глядя с ненавистью на черного монстра ценой в пару его месячных зарплат. Схватил и вновь закрыл дверь.  
  
А потом так и сидел голый на диване, на самом его краешке, и, не отрываясь, смотрел на любимый аксессуар Майкрофта Холмса, восседающий в любимом кресле Грега, борясь с желанием предложить визитеру чай.  
  


***

  
  
— Зачем мы ЭТО делаем? — Майкрофт Холмс аккуратно положил на столик пинцет и воззрился на Шерлока.  
  
— В мире обычных людей это называется общением, братец мой. — Шерлок небрежно отбросил пинцет в сторону и закинул ногу на ногу.  
  
— Ах, теперь ты, значит, рассуждаешь на эту тему, опираясь на собственный бесценный опыт? Как оказалось, тебе не чужды пустые разговоры. — Холмс-старший даже не пытался скрыть язвительные нотки, рассматривая брата и отмечая некоторую нервозность в его поведении.  
  
— Как оказалось, даже в пустых разговорах может всплыть истина.  
  
— Господи, Шерлок, ты же сам не веришь в то, что говоришь! — Майкрофт скривился и пинцетом положил почку на её законное место в разложенном на столе макете человека. — Твой ход.  
  
— Неужели тебе время от времени не хочется иметь кого-то… — Шерлок подхватил пинцет и быстро разложил на макет оба легких. — Кто просто был бы рядом?  
  
Майкрофт недоуменно моргнул, непонимающе наморщился и так крепко вцепился в зонт, который все это время держал левой рукой, что Шерлок совсем по-детски хихикнул.  
  
— Если даже ты кажешься мне туповатым, представь, каково мне с остальными, Шерлок. Я живу в мире аквариумных рыбок.  
  
Зонт перекочевал на колени к Холмсу-старшему, и теперь он уже двумя руками крепко его сжимал.  
  
— Да, но меня не было два года… — Шерлок подался вперед, впериваясь в Майкрофта сканирующим взором.  
  
— И что? — Майкрофт всем своим видом выражал такую вселенскую брезгливость, что будь на столе молоко, обо бы всенепременно скисло.  
  
— Ну, я просто подумал… — Шерлок ухмыльнулся каким-то своим мыслям. — Может, ты себе рыбку завел?  
  
Майкрофт зашипел одновременно с противным сигналом о проигранной партии.  
  
— Ч-ч-черт!  
  
— Разбитое сердце не склеишь. Кажется, так говорят?  
  
— Смени тему. Я настаиваю!  
  
Майкрофт знал этот взгляд брата. Жеребец закусил удила и отступать не собирался, но и Холмс-старший был не прост, чтобы вот так просто сдаться.  
  
— Иметь под рукой персональную «рыбку» не так уж и плохо, Майкрофт.  
  
— Опираешься на собственный бесценный опыт, полагаю?  
  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся.  
  
— У тебя новый зонт?  
  
Майкрофт от неожиданности замер, уставившись на брата.  
  
— С чего ты взял?  
  
— Не оскорбляй мой интеллект, братец. Чтобы меня провести, стоило получше подготовиться.  
  
Шерлок вскочил и попытался выхватить зонт из рук Холмса-старшего. Но тот тоже был не прост и вцепился в любимый аксессуар обеими руками.  
  
— Ты всегда постукиваешь концом зонта об пол, а на этом нет даже царапины! — Шерлок дернул аксессуар на себя, заставив Майкрофта подняться из кресла.  
  
Младший Холмс повернул зонт вертикально и вперился в металлический набалдашник.  
  
— Наконечник изготовлен из титана, а он… — начал Майкрофт, но Шерлок его перебил:  
  
— …устойчив к истиранию. Ладно. Складки ровные и жесткие, как будто зонт не открывали долгое время. Можно было бы предположить, что ты просто им не пользовался…  
  
— …в качестве защиты от стихии. Тебе ли не знать, братец мой, что это за аксессуар. — Майкрофт изо всех сил дернул зонт на себя.  
  
— И наконец… — Шерлок растянул губы в искусственной улыбке и поиграл бровями, потом разжал пальцы, выпустив зонт из рук, и спокойно уселся в кресло.  
  
— Что «наконец»? — нетерпеливо вопросил Майкрофт, продолжая крепко стискивать отвоеванный зонт.  
  
— Запах.  
  
— Что «запах»?  
  
— Запах средства от насекомых, которым обрабатывают товары перед тем, как отправить их на склад. Ведь никогда не знаешь, сколько именно вещь может прождать своего хозяина.  
  
И только Майкрофт собирался ответить, как вихрь в виде старшего детектива-инспектора Лестрейда влетел в гостиную квартиры на Бейкер-стрит.  
  
— Шерлок!  
  
Грег замер перед старшим Холмсом, с ужасом глядя на зонт, который Майкрофт держал в руках.  
  
— Инспектор, я готов вам помочь, — встрял Шерлок. — Майкрофт, тебя я больше не задерживаю.  
  
Холмс-старший смотрел на Лестрейда, который так и таращился на зонт. Шерлок закатил глаза и выплюнул:  
  
— Братец мой, проваливай! У нас ДЕЛО с инспектором, не так ли, Грэм?  
  
Лестрейд перевел безумный взор на Шерлока, снова взглянул на Майкрофта и пулей вылетел из гостиной.  
  
— Что это было? — Старший Холмс, казалось, был обескуражен.  
  
— Какая гадость! — брезгливо скривился Шерлок и в два шага преодолел расстояние до двери. — Уходи. Сейчас же.  
  
Майкрофт тяжело вздохнул и со всем присущим ему достоинством медленно удалился.  
  
— Кто бы мог подумать! — обратился к закрытой двери Шерлок Холмс и с явным удовольствием хлопнул в ладоши.  
  


***

  
  
Майкрофт Холмс не терял самообладания лет с восьми. Чувство собственного достоинства в нем было настолько велико, что никто и ничто не могло вывести его из равновесия и пошатнуть уверенность в собственных силах. Остальные же чувства всегда были для него чужды, и Майкрофт был убежден, что так и останется впредь. До одного нелепого, совершенно идиотского эпизода.  
  
Ему нужна была «нянька» для Шерлока. Этим вопросом занималась Антея, которая предоставила на суд Майкрофта трех кандидатов. Первый — самовлюбленный начинающий детектив-инспектор Диммок, кандидатуру которого Холмс отмел сразу же. Второй — заместитель суперинтенданта — тоже был отвергнут незамедлительно: его габариты не соответствовали ритму жизни, в котором существовал Шерлок. Третьим был Лестрейд. Искренний, честный. Спортивный. Да, он был именно тем, кто сумеет примириться с шерлоковыми закидонами. Уговорить этого бобби работать с братцем не составит никакого труда. Но вот незадача: Антее Лестрейд оказался не по зубам. Специалист по вербовке также умыл руки, и в дело волей-неволей пришлось вступить самому Майкрофту.  
  
Больше всего на свете Холмс ненавидел, когда рушатся его планы, а этот несносный Лестрейд оказался именно тем, кто разрушил его четко составленные, миллион раз продуманные и просчитанные планы. Холмс собрал на него достаточно компромата и собирался предъявить ему все грешки юности, если Лестрейд станет упрямиться. Но, к изумлению Холмса, тот согласился.  
  
— Я буду работать с вашим братом, но не буду шпионить для вас. Точка. Угрозы оставьте при себе. Моих людей вряд ли можно еще хоть чем-то удивить, после общения с Шерлоком-то!  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
— В том самом, что он уже рассказал всему отделу о подробностях моей личной жизни!  
  
— Вам не помешает приобрести пару новых костюмов, инспектор.  
  
— И деньги свои оставьте при себе. Дорогой костюм или зонт не делают из человека Человека.  
  
Майкрофту бы вычеркнуть этот эпизод из памяти, да только по сей день это так и не удалось осуществить. Он внимательно следил за отношениями брата и этого инспектора и в какой-то момент понял, что его обуревает зависть к Шерлоку. Сперва этот нелепый бобби, потом доктор. И Миссис Хадсон, и эта мышь Хупер — все они _были_ у Шерлока, любили его, восхищались и считали его другом. Что там думал обо всем этом сам братец, Холмс-старший знать не желал, но зависть в его душе ширилась, заставляя работать еще яростнее, лишь бы не думать о собственном одиночестве.  
  
А позже пришла Ревность. Майкрофт следил, как Шерлок и Грег низко, голова к голове, склонялись над документами, как общались друг с другом, как братец искренне улыбался, глядя на Лестрейда, когда тот не видел, — и ревновал, ревновал, ревновал.  
  
И Майкрофт так ненавидел себя за это, что едва не задыхался от обуревавших его чувств. К счастью, ничто не вечно. Вот и одержимость Майкрофта спустя какое-то время ослабла. Он свел к минимуму общение с братом, поручил мониторинг взаимоотношений Шерлока с его окружением Антее и вплотную занялся делами любимой Англии. Лишь время от времени он позволял себе приезжать на места преступлений в те моменты, когда там находился Лестрейд. Приезжал лишь тогда, когда ему необходимо было почувствовать себя Человеком.  
  
Эта незапланированная встреча с инспектором на Бейкер-стрит выбила Холмса из колеи. Он моментально считал с Грегори усталость после бессонной (сидел на диване?!) ночи, панический страх при виде Майкрофта и мольбу в глазах при взгляде на Шерлока… Но что произошло с инспектором, Холмс-старший понять не сумел. В отличие от брата. Тот, очевидно, точно знал, во что вляпался Лестрейд, и был полон решимости помочь.  
  
Что ж, у Майкрофта и без проблем инспектора забот хватало. Если братцу так нравится этот полицейский, пусть он сам с ним и разбирается. Единственное, что сейчас волновало Холмса, — для чего Шерлоку понадобился его зонт? И он был полон решимости выяснить это.  
  


***

  
  
— Шерлок, откуда в моей кровати взялся зонт твоего брата? — Лестрейд нервно курил вторую сигарету подряд.  
  
— Вам весьма удачно удавалось скрывать пристрастие к фетишизму, инспектор.  
  
— К чему?! Ты совсем обезумел?! — Лестрейд закашлялся так сильно, что брызги его слюны попали прямо на пальто детектива.  
  
Шерлок замер, со всей возможной брезгливостью посмотрел на оплеванную ткань и выдохнул, закрыв глаза.  
  
— Прости. — Лестрейд виновато улыбнулся и моментально сник, готовясь к уничижительной тираде в свой адрес.  
  
— Химчистка на Риджент-стрит. Дорого, но качественно. — Шерлок нервно скинул пальто и бросил его в Лестрейда. Тот от неожиданности едва не грохнулся в обморок, но выстоял и с выражением полнейшего недоумения принялся рассматривать детектива.  
  
— Гуппи… Да, не могу не согласиться, но в чем смысл? — Шерлок агрессивно долбил себя по лбу, смотря куда-то мимо инспектора. — Да, Лестрейд, вы что-то говорили про зонт…  
  
Грег закашлялся, едва не выронил пальто, удержал, но упустил телефон, громко брякнувшийся оземь.  
  
— Так вот, — закатывая глаза, произнес Холмс, — он с ним спит.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Пальто пусть доставят по адресу 221б, Бейкер-стрит.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Два, два, один…  
  
— Да это я, блядь, понял! Что он с ним делает?  
  
Инспектор Лестрейд в один миг преобразился и схватил Холмса за грудки, явно планируя как следует встряхнуть гения.  
  
— СПИТ. Это. Любимый. Зонт. Майкрофта. Отпустите. Меня.  
  
Грег медленно разжал кулаки, отступил назад, равнодушно следя за тем, как пальто дорогой серой лужей стекло на асфальт, и криво усмехнулся:  
  
— Ну да, кто бы сомневался. Я — чертов везунчик! Мне пиздец.  
  


***

  
  
Пока все шло хорошо. Его никто не остановил. В его сторону, кажется, даже не посмотрели. Видимо, бог всех бобби решил повесить над его никчемной башкой свой нимб невидимости.  
  
Еще бы ходить научил в этом пальто!  
  
Днем Грег Лестрейд тренировался дома, ночью — на улице, пытаясь научиться шагать так же широко, как Шерлок, взмахивать полами пальто столь же эффектно, как это делает детектив, но у него ни черта не выходило. Хотя…  
  
Если судить по тому, что его никто так и не остановил, он все делал правильно.  
  
Правда, кудри щекотали нос, щеки, спадали на лоб и лезли в глаза. Чертов парик! Ну, а что ему еще оставалось?  
  
Спустя двое суток мучительных дум, отсутствия сна — в присутствии Зонта не спалось! — и страха в любой момент получить пулю в лоб от невидимого снайпера, Грег решился на авантюру.  
  
Предварительная молитва богу всех бобби была короткой, но проникновенной. Пальто никак не желало застегиваться на пузе и грозило треснуть в плечах, потому Грегори пришлось надевать его на голое тело.  
  
— Тьфу, как проститутка, честное слово… — глядя на свое отражение, застонал Лестрейд. Трусы и майка были настолько тонкими, что злосчастные пуговицы все-таки застегнулись, а ткань на плечах хоть и потрескивала, но должна была выдержать. Да просто обязана выдержать! Не зря же Шерлок столько денег платит за свои шмотки!  
  
Он старался идти размашисто, засунув руки в карманы и низко опустив голову, но в реальности выходило очень и очень плохо. Зонт, который ему пришлось примотать к телу скотчем, норовил вывалиться прямо под ноги, скотч с противным звуком отрывал с его тела волоски, что заставляло Грегори стискивать зубы и зажимать язык между зубами, чтобы не заорать, а парик, мать его, явно планировал сползти на лоб и грациозно слететь с его седой головы, прикидываясь каким-то гребаным черным воздушным змеем.  
  
Грег влез в дом Холмса через открытое окно кухни, прокрался на второй этаж и юркнул в темную нишу, трясясь от боли, когда очередные волоски покинули его тело вместе с ненавистным скотчем. Он задрал пальто, сделал два длинных вдоха и выдоха и резко дернул ленту вместе с зонтом. Боль была адская, слезы брызнули из глаз и захотелось подохнуть, но бог всех бобби явно был готов до последнего защищать своего бедного сына.  
  
Восстановив дыхание, Лестрейд очень медленно, стараясь не шуметь, отодрал скотч от зонта, оправил пальто, рукой попытался вернуть парик на макушку и наконец осмотрелся.  
  
Дом Холмса был похож на средневековый замок. Рыцари, картины, статуи, оружие на стенах… И где во всем этом богатстве искать спальню? И зачем одному человеку такой дом?  
  
— Ты должен знать, где спишь! — прошептал Грег. Зонт молчал, посверкивая ручкой в свете луны, льющемся в окно. — Все-таки ты сволочь! — с чувством зашептал инспектор и выглянул в коридор.  
  
Уж каким пятым чувством ему удалось найти спальню Холмса, он так и не понял, но то, что это именно она, Грег был абсолютно уверен.  
  
Огромная кровать, гобелен с изображением разного оружия, торшер с одной стороны кровати и подставка для зонтов — с другой.  
  
Сердце инспектора билось так сильно, что ему казалось, будто он с минуты на минуту выблюет его прямо на постель этой холмсовской особы. Взять себя в руки не выходило. А еще это пальто! Все тело под ним вспотело и чесалось. А там, где пот попадал на свежеоструганную плоть, еще и нещадно щипало.  
  
Грегори подошел к кровати и замер перед стойкой для зонтов.  
  
— И куда тебя положить, а? Говори давай, — зашипел он сквозь зубы. Зонт молчал, криво скалясь складками дорогой ткани.  
  
— Шерлок, что ты делаешь в моей спальне?!!  
  
Вспыхнул свет, заливая комнату желтым ядом. Голос Майкрофта Холмса показался громом средь ясного неба, и тут Грегори осознал, что даже бог всех бобби больше не в силах его спасти. Он медленно повернулся и стащил с макушки черную мочалку.  
  
— И… И… И-и-инспектор? — Холмс схватился правой рукой за сердце, а левой за дверной косяк и так вытаращил глаза, что у Грега сердце со всего маху рухнуло в пятки.  
  
— Я… — прохрипел Лестрейд и надсадно закашлялся. Слезы брызнули из глаз, в горле першило так сильно, что он не мог сделать ни единого вдоха. И все кашлял и кашлял.  
  
— Но как вы? Тут? — Холмс схватился за горло, часто задышал и сполз на пол.  
  
— Я… — Грегори сквозь слезы увидел рухнувшее тело и поспешил на помощь, но споткнулся о выпавший из рук зонт и рухнул со всего маху на пол. Лицом вниз.  
  


***

  
  
— Инспектор… — Голос доносился издалека и ласкал слух. Просыпаться не хотелось. Хотелось продолжать слушать это приятное «инспектор» и плавать в блаженном состоянии прострации и спокойствия.  
  
— Инспект… Грегори, Грегори, очнитесь. Откройте глаза, Грегори, пожалуйста…  
  
Он не мог игнорировать просьбу, да еще и сказанную таким тревожным голосом.  
  
— Гре-егори… — не открывая глаз, протянул инспектор и застонал. Боль в носу была адской, лоб саднило, голова раскалывалась.  
  
— Пожалуйста, открой глаза, — прозвучало сверху, и Грег с трудом сфокусировался на говорящем.  
  
Майкрофт Холмс сидел на полу, опираясь спиной о стену, а он, Грегори Лестрейд, заботливо укрытый покрывалом, возлежал головой на его коленях,  
  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Холмс?  
  
— Мистер Холмс, значит?.. Ты лежишь на моих коленях в моей спальне в одном белье и полагаешь, что уместно говорить мне «мистер Холмс»?  
  
Грег поднял руку к носу, ощупал этот важный орган, ставший размером с картофелину, и прогнусавил:  
  
— Да уж… Как ты, Май… крофт?  
  
— Какой заботливый… — Холмс едва касался пальцами лица Грега, стараясь не причинить боли, и улыбался совершенно искренней, теплой улыбкой. — Ты сломал нос, на лбу рассечена кожа, на теле ушибы — надеюсь, всего лишь ушибы. Доктор уже в пути, и…  
  
— Не надо доктора, это пустяки, — пытаясь вырваться и встать, гнусавил Грег.  
  
— Лежи, пожалуйста, потому что я подозреваю еще и сотрясение мозга, а это означает, что при резких движениях тебя в любой момент может вырвать, соответственно…  
  
— …соответственно, я заблюю твою дорогую спальню, и ты меня кастрируешь.  
  
— …соответственно, от напряжения рана на лбу может разойтись и стать больше, а носовая перегородка, которую ты сломал, сдвинется настолько, что придется делать операцию.  
  
Грег обреченно закрыл глаза и выдохнул.  
  
— Ладно, молчу. Я… Майкрофт, прости меня, я всего лишь хотел вернуть тебе твою вещь. Но не знал, как.  
  
Холмс аккуратно расправил покрывало, укрыв Грегори до самого подбородка и задумчиво произнес:  
  
— Шерлок выкрал мой зонт и подложил его тебе. У него есть беспрепятственный доступ в мой дом, поэтому его не остановили тогда, а тебя не задержали сейчас.  
  
— Но зачем? — Грег вновь сделал попытку подняться, но сильная рука Майкрофта Холмса удержала его на месте.  
  
— Скука, Грегори, ужасная, всепоглощающая тоска. И да, он соскучился по тебе. И по мне, я надеюсь. — На лице Майкрофта блуждала мечтательная улыбка, и Лестрейд залюбовался этим новым, совершенно другим Холмсом. Таким настоящим, таким человечным. — Но я не понимаю только одного, Грегори. Почему ты просто не пришел с зонтом ко мне?  
  
Лестрейд мучительно покраснел, что на фоне его бордового носа-картофелины выглядело почти комично, и произнес:  
  
— Ты страшный… Нет-нет, не так, прости! — Грег увидел, как лицо Холмса пошло некрасивыми алыми пятнами, а улыбка вмиг испарилась, вновь являя ему чопорного засранца в очень дорогом халате. — Ты пугающе красив. Ты такой сильный в этих своих костюмах. Неприступный. Мои рубашки вечно мятые, а костюмы… Да, ты прав, мне не помешает пара новых, но вряд ли мои преступники оценят их стоимость и качество. Ты всегда смотрел на меня с такой брезгливостью, будто боялся заразиться.  
  
— Я? Нет, Грегори, боже мой, пожалуйста…  
  
— Я запал на тебя. И нет, постой, не говори ничего сейчас, — гнусавил Грег, — возможно, это не любовь. Мне кажется, я не способен на это больше. Слишком стар, циничен и до чертиков реалист. Я…  
  
— Ты хотел бы меня…  
  
— Я понимаю, что ты — нет, но…  
  
— Да, Грегори, да. Ты великодушен, ты открыт, ты красив. Разве могу я не хотеть тебя? И, пожалуйста, помолчи. Давай не будем пока давать определения всему произошедшему. Все это так сложно для меня. Я непростой человек, Грегори. Я часто бываю жестким, даже жестоким, но мне нужно быть человеком. Хоть иногда. Рядом с тобой.  
  
— Улыбнись, Майкрофт, пожалуйста.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Тебе так идет улыбка…  
  


***

  
  
— Шерлок, звонят в дверь, открой! — Голос миссис Хадсон доносился снизу. — У меня руки в тесте, я пеку для тебя булочки. Шерлок!  
  
— О, неугомонная Хад-дурочка! Кому нужны эти булочки с корицей, когда тут такой эксперимент пропадает?!  
  
В дверь продолжали настойчиво звонить. Холмс-младший зарычал, отбрасывая в сторону горелку, стянул защитные очки и выплюнул:  
  
— Две недели коту под хвост! Я убью его, кто бы это ни был!  
  
Слетев вниз по лестнице и распахнув дверь, Шерлок замер, глядя на клоуна с кучей черных шаров в одной руке и кофром в другой.  
  
— Сюрприз! Вам подарок, мистер Холмс.  
  
— Мой день рождения уже прошел, а Рождество еще не скоро, так что убирайтесь, если не хотите, чтобы я вытащил револьвер!  
  
— О, вы такой милый. — Клоун лыбился нарисованным ртом и водил огромным красным носом. — Меня предупреждали о вашем ангельском характере.  
  
— Кто предупреждал?  
  
— Сказал, что он ваш враг, хотя никогда им в действительности не был. Безусловная любовь, безысходная…  
  
— Да вы прямо поэт. Давайте сюда и проваливайте.  
  
Шерлок впихнул последний шар в коридор и захлопнул дверь. Повесил кофр на крючок. Медленно открыл молнию и недоуменно воззрился на содержимое. Его пальто? Нет, новое. С биркой и карточкой.  
  
«Держу пари, ты ожидал другого, но… Не могу не сказать тебе СПАСИБО, мой дорогой братец. Твоя заслуга в этом деле неоценима. МХ»  
  
— Что? В каком деле?  
  
И совсем мелким почерком была приписка:  
  
«А шары — от Грегори. Он просил передать: детям так нравятся шары, особенно если они наполнены чем-то неожиданным. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, о чем он, потому что я — нет».  
  
Детектив принялся с остервенением лопать шар за шаром, пока не дошел до последнего, из которого выпала пачка сигарет. Шерлок усмехнулся, открыл её, а потом с развороту швырнул в стену.  
  
— Шерлок, дорогой, что происходит? — Миссис Хадсон вышла из своей комнаты, вытирая руки полотенцем.  
  
— Пластыри.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Никотиновые пластыри!  
  
— Ты же не куришь, дорогой, так что это прекрасный подарок. А зачем ты лопнул все эти шары?  
  
Детектив поднял с пола пачку пластырей. На одной стороне было криво выведено — «Курить вредно», а на другой — «Спасибо за брата!».  
  
— Какая гадость! Миссис Хадсон, мне срочно нужен кофе и ваши булочки.  
  
— М-мои булочки? — Старушка, казалось, была несколько смущена.  
  
— С корицей! Иначе меня сейчас стошнит!  
  
  
**Название:** Сказка о зеркале  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер:** мини  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Грегори Лестрейд/Майкрофт Холмс  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Жанр:** романс  
**Краткое содержание:** Каждый видит что-то свое в зеркале Еиналеж, но что же видит один замечательный пуффендуец?  
**Предупреждения:** Грегори Лестрейд и Майкрофт Холмс — одногодки, Шерлок младше их обоих на семь лет. Немного странный Хогвартс!АУ.  
**Размещение** запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2021 — «Сказка о зеркале»  
  
  
Что ты там видишь? Что хочешь увидеть? Зачем вообще смотришь, ведь знаешь: увидишь то, что прячется так глубоко и так сокровенно, что не стоило бы поднимать это на поверхность. Ведь другие — нормальные — люди видят там совсем иное...  
  


**1**

  
— Ну, привет.  
— А почему ты один и такой серьезный?  
— Встречный вопрос: а ты чего такой приставучий?  
— Я никогда не ездил в волшебных поездах.  
— Хм... ты магглорожденный?  
— Ага. А ты?  
— А я... чистокровный.  
— Ух ты! То есть с рождения знаешь о магии все-все на свете?  
— Далеко не все.  
  
Держать бы в руках Кубок школы, чтоб вокруг — толпа гомонящих веселых друзей, а за спиной —декан твоего факультета, профессор Стебль, тепло улыбается, гордясь своим лучшим учеником.  
  


**2**

  
_— Привет, Майки.  
— Не называй меня так!  
— Извини. Почему?  
— Не называй, и все.  
— Ладно. Как лето?  
— Сносно. Как у тебя?_  
  
А ведь это мог быть не только Кубок школы, но еще и Кубок Хогвартса по квиддичу! А еще «Молния» последней модели в руках! Сокурсники ему рукоплещут! Да что там сокурсники, вся школа стоит на ушах! Его носят на руках и подкидывают в воздух, директор Макгонагалл кивает головой, ни капли не досадуя, что не ее любимый факультет в этом году празднует победу.  
  


**3**

  
_— Привет.  
— Ну, привет.  
— Ты, как всегда, немногословен. Как каникулы?  
— Почти сносно.  
— Если бы не младший брат?  
— Не напоминай._  
  
Кубки, пусть будет множество кубков, наград и медалей, какие только существуют в Хогвартсе! И значок старосты школы на груди. И Мэдди крепко держит тебя за руку.  
  


**4**

  
_— Привет.  
— Ну, привет.  
— Как продвигается освоение твоего суперметода?  
— Мне достаточно один раз взглянуть на тебя, чтобы понять: ты ел на завтрак омлет с беконом, а потом писал письма друзьям.  
— Ух ты! Расскажи подробнее..._  
  
У него берут интервью известнейшие журналисты магических вестников, сам министр магии Кингсли Бруствер жмет ему руку. Он теперь популярнее самого известного мальчика...  
  


**5**

  
_— Привет.  
— Ну, привет. Поздравляю.  
— Спасибо. Даже не буду спрашивать, как ты узнал — по отворотам брюк или пятну на рубашке, это все равно окажется «элементарно». Не думал, что стану когда-либо старостой факультета. А ты?  
— А что я?  
— Ты не хочешь?  
— Нет._  
  
Вот он повзрослел и стал знаменитым аврором. Сильным, смелым, влиятельным, непобедимым. Всем на зависть и многим на страх. Нет такого заклинания, которого бы он не знал. Нет такого человека, который бы не знал его имени.  
  


**6**

  
_— Привет.  
— Ну, привет.  
— Я смотрю, ты не меняешь манеру общения. Каждый год одна и та же фраза. Как прошло лето, приятель?  
— Нормально.  
— Поздравляю с назначением. Не то чтоб оно было неожиданным. Скорее даже подзадержалось.  
— Спасибо.  
— Тебя выбрала сама Макгонагалл. Серый кардинал выходит из тени, а?  
— Уймись, Грег.  
— Ладно, еще раз мои поздравления, побегу к Мэдди, она ждет меня укрощать новичков. До встречи в школе!_  
  
Счастливый отец большого семейства, уважаемый член магического сообщества, доверенный друг министра магии, убеленный сединами аврор с большим послужным списком. Не этого ли желает каждый?!  
  


**7**

  
_— Привет. Наконец-то поймал тебя. Ты меня избегаешь, кажется?  
— Ну, привет. Тебе кажется.  
— Слышал, твой брат в поезде. Как он?  
— Как и любой другой первокурсник. Везде сует свой нос.  
— Мэдди говорила, что он уже нашел себе друга.  
— Хм... Стоило ожидать._  
  
Впервые Грег обнаружил это зеркало в конце первого года обучения. Таинственный блеск, удивительные письмена на окантовке — все было таким необычным и волшебно-притягательным. Заглянув в него раз, магглорожденный мальчишка-пуффендуец тут же потерял к зеркалу интерес.  
  
Но каждый год, в последнюю неделю перед отъездом из Хогвартса на летние каникулы, Грег непременно натыкался на него. Случайно или нет — сложно было сказать. Несколько раз он пытался рассказать друзьям о своей находке и даже показать ее, но зеркало никогда не появлялось дважды в одном и том же месте. Оно вело свои хитрые игры, пытаясь заманить его в свои сети.  
  
Оставив попытки доказать друзьям, что он не выдумывает и не сходит с ума, Грегори начал копаться в книгах в поисках доказательств существования и истории происхождения этого зеркала, но нашел лишь крохи информации. Неизвестным оказалось даже то, как оно попало в Хогвартс. Ни одна книга, ни один из профессоров, у которых Грег пытался узнать хоть что-то об этом магическом предмете, не смогли дать ему точного ответа. Даже директор МакГонагалл, у которой он как-то поинтересовался о его волшебных свойствах, сказала, что зеркало лишь причиняет вред, заставляя держаться за мечту, которой, возможно, никогда не сбыться, и посоветовала больше не искать.  
  
И вот настал последний его день в Хогвартсе. Завтра они отправляются домой. Завтра открываются новые двери и закрываются старые. А за семь лет так ничего существенно и не изменилось. В загадочном зеркале не отразился ни обласканный славой игрок в квиддич, ни известный всему миру аврор, ни счастливый отец семейства. Все эти годы там был только один паренек. Рыжие волосы, тонкие губы, неизменно холодный взгляд серых глаз. Только он — и никого больше. Никого и ничего. Поначалу Майкрофт просто стоял за спиной, смотрел, тонко улыбался, но с каждым годом изображение менялось: оно научилось приобнимать Грега за плечи или талию, что-то шептать на ухо и не по-майкрофтофски игриво подмигивать.  
  
А когда на шестом курсе Грег в очередной раз в конце года случайно вновь наткнулся на зеркало, то, заворожённый, не мог оторвать взгляда от того, что творилось по ту сторону стекла. Подросший, как и он сам, Майкрофт — все такой же рыжий, все с теми же недовольно поджатыми губами и неизменным холодом в глазах, в общем, такой, каким всегда и знал его Грегори, — появился из-за спины. Он улыбнулся непривычно мягко и менее язвительно, чем всегда. Грег растерянно замер. Он смотрел — и не мог отвести взгляда. Он ощутил непреодолимое желание поддаться этому объятью, ощутить тепло настоящего тела, почувствовать вкус губ...  
  
Грег, увлеченный своими мыслями, не сразу заметил, как рука зеркального Майкрофта, приведенная в движение то ли подсознанием, то ли заклятием, то ли еще чем-то столь же дьявольским, медленно начала опускаться от плеча, где лежала обычно, все ниже. Она плавно дошла до талии, неуловимо забралась за пояс брюк и там крепко обхватила его член. По телу пошла дрожь, в брюках сразу стало тесно, и…  
  
Он тогда спустил в штаны только от одного этого зрелища и, покраснев до корней волос, пулей вылетел из зала. Было стыдно, страшно, горько, нелепо. Закусив до боли кулак, Грег отчаянно держал рвущийся из груди крик. Он совсем не знал, что теперь с этим делать. Если прежние видения он списывал на их с Майкрофтом странную дружбу, на их своеобразные отношения двух старост, то теперь сомнений не оставалось совсем. Каждый раз он ждал, что желания его сердца изменились, но — нет. Зеркало не обманывало. Никогда.  
  
Сегодня, как надеялся Грег, была последняя его встреча с зеркалом. И оно вновь показало Майкрофта. Не Мэдди, не будущие успехи и большую семью, а, черт побери, Майкрофта Холмса во всей его красе!  
  
Грег сел на пол перед зеркалом и долго всматривался в выученные наизусть за семь лет черты. У него был год, чтобы принять это или попытаться изменить. Кубок по квиддичу, первая сигарета, первый секс — ничто так и не стерло тайного видения сердца.  
  
Еще какое-то время Грег оставался перед зеркалом, раздумывая. Обманывать себя он не любил, но, судя по всему, семь последних лет только этим и занимался. Пора было принять правду. Принять полностью, какой бы она ни была.  
  
— Привет, Майкрофт! Постой! — Грегори подбежал к нему на станции у Хогсмида.  
  
— Ну, привет. Что происходит?.. — Майкрофт стоял в одиночестве, уже готовый сесть в поезд. Едва переведя дыхание, Грег не раздумывал больше ни секунды. Он был уверен, что к этому Майкрофт точно был не готов, потому как, притянув его за мантию и закрыв глаза, без лишних слов коснулся его губ своими.  
  
Майкрофт почти сразу же отстранился и какое-то время молчал, внимательно вглядываясь в Грега, который просто не знал, что сказать и как объяснить свой порыв. Все, кто стал невольными свидетелями этой сцены, уставились на них и тихо перешептывались.  
  
— Что ж, Грегори, нам стоит это обсудить, ведь, как понимаю, я тебе не безразличен. А для всех остальных представление окончено. — И, взяв Грега за руку, Майкрофт повел его за собой в купе.


End file.
